Something Unusual
by KikiKapriix
Summary: "There are things out there that not even hunters are aware of." A story of a girl's life after entering the field of the big bad nasty things that go bump in the night. (No canon character's, unless readers request. Otherwise will be void of them.)


In the world today, it's hard to make a statement like 'there are two kinds of people', because there isn't. Whether it be personality, age, race, jobs, or anything of the sort... there are just too many categories to properly place every single person. In fact, if one where to go 'there are only-' it would more than likely be in the high hundreds by now. Although, there are areas in which are more secluded than the general public. This is true with something called 'hunters'. These men and women chase those nasty things that go bump in the night, the things that no one knows of until it's too late.

Most hunters get their start from a tragic event surrounded by the paranormal or supernatural. This can range from ghosts to demons to vampires. Despite these people only doing this because of those events, the work they do is quite remarkable. They save lives and prevent people from getting hurt any further. It's not easy to run up to a vampire and chop its head off. These things fight back just as any human would against someone trying to kill them. This story isn't about hunters, though. It's about something else.

This story is about things that most hunters are not even aware of. A select few know, though, and are more than likely on a list of those who should be terminated. These things can range from safe to extremely dangerous and everywhere in between. There is a foundation in which works solely to keep these 'creatures' or 'things' from the general public. They are called Secure. Contain. Protect. The reason for their disliking of those who help in recapturing any of these creatures, dubbed 'SCPs', is that they believe that the subjects whom are helping could possibly be working for enemy organizations.

There will be more about that at a later date, however. This will be going through travels of the supernatural and beyond. This is not a forty chapter story of how wonderful or terrible my life has been, but rather a diary or journal of sorts. That does not mean that it will be void of feelings, but more that it will be more of writings of what happened rather than how I felt. Now, I hope you enjoy just one of many examples of how anyone can become involved in this 'other' dark world.

* * *

I guess you could say my life started getting crazy when I went into college... Nothing interesting _like that_ ever happened when I was younger. I originally left my home town in Colorado Springs, Colorado to head off to college in Ashland, Oregon. Ever since I was really young I had decided that I wanted to be a doctor, to help people. Don't get me wrong, I did know the fact that not everyone lives when you're a doctor, but I wanted to help people.

I can't tell you what compelled me to move from Colorado to Oregon, but I did enjoy the travel there. After I joined the college, that's when all of the rumors started to catch up with me.

* * *

The new student could only tilt head upon hearing the other students gossiping amongst one another. Out of habit, she pulled her black hair behind her ear and began listening to what they had to say. "That's bull!" one kid shouted out, only to have the other male stick out his pierced tongue. "It's not! I know for a fact it happened! I looked up the names of the kids, they all died, like ten years ago or something." This sparked her interest, moving in a bit closer to see if they would mind her getting in on the conversation. "Um, who died?"

The two boys and their companion, another male much taller than either of them, soon looked towards her. "Well, you see... This all happened about ten years ago or so, they say. There was a group, like six kids, that were close friends. They were only so close because they were all the outcasts. These were your average geeks, nerds, etcetera; basically the perfect targets to get bullied. One day, one of the girls came in to where they were hanging out with a confused look on her face. She had found this weird book that she wanted to show them. She thought it related to some supernatural occult thing, so she wanted their friend to look at it. She looked it over, examining it carefully before telling the others what it was. It was definitely linked to the supernatural.

They each took turns looking through it curiously, wondering about what was inside. Finally one of the group spoke up. '_We could use this_', he said. '_There's this thing here that talks about summoning a demon or a ghost or something. What if we used that and showed those who bully us that we're not ones to mess with?_' Everyone was in on the idea. It was their chance to finally get the bullies off their backs, or so they thought. They had no issues gathering up things in order to summon the demon. They played their little games at first, small little pranks and annoying anyone who messed with them. Of course, eventually someone goes power hungry.

One of the guys decided that the little things just weren't enough, having one of the people who pissed him off injured so badly that he was hospitalized. It just got worse from there. The others started hesitating about what they were doing, seeing how power hungry their friend had gotten. They stayed for a bit, trying to convince him to stop until another person ended up having someone murdered. This made everyone feel uneasy, starting to back out. They say that after that, those who were mad with power just killed those who left. They didn't trust them to keep their mouths shut about the ordeal. As the last few began to turn on each other, the binding broke and the demon got loose, killing those who remained. They claim that their spirits still haunt their old rooms, angry, upset, and tormented. That's why no one stays in those rooms for longer than a semester. They chase them away."

The female licked her lips, thoughts running through her mind. If that were really the case, wouldn't have it popped up on someone's radar by now? "Anyway, what's your name?" The male who had told the story spoke. "My name is Kiana," she responded with a smile. "Well, I'm Bryan, this is Dirk and the big guy is Zack." It was interesting to see the group together, including Kiana. Bryan had short messy brown hair with brownish green eyes. His clothes were that of a band T-shirt and worn blue jeans in addition to his tongue and ear piercing. Dirk had spiky blonde hair and his eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a white shirt and black jeans. Zack had straight red hair with caramel colored eyes. His choice in clothes were that of a blue hooded jacket, gray shirt underneath, with black pants. Kiana had black hair with cyan eyes. She was wearing a light purple shirt and light blue jeans.

"So, uh, are you saying there are real ghosts in the school or something?" Bryan proceeded to shrug his shoulders, smiling. "I dunno. Honestly, at least half of the rumors are true. These kids really did die. The school couldn't really hide it, since they didn't know how they died. Turned into a cold case after a while, but what other explanation could it be other than that?" Zack rolled his eyes, pressing a hand gently onto Kiana's shoulder. "Don't listen to him. He likes to scare new students. It's just a rumor, even if those kids really died I'm sure there's another explanation for it. I mean, we still don't have a definite answer on the Jack the Ripper case." A soft smile tugged at the edges of his lips, obviously trying to dispel the thoughts from her mind. Her lips returned his smile, nodding. "Well, thanks for that. I'm actually just looking for my classes, could any of you help?"

Her expression turned somewhat nervous, twirling her hair in between her forefinger and thumb. The three blinked, Bryan laughing and telling her not to be so nervous before joining her in search of where her classes were. The rest of the day was spent in this manner, chatting with them and being shown where things overall were. It was a decent beginning to the school semester, to say the least. Finally they showed her to her dorm, the brunette's brows arching. "Oh, you're in _this part _of the dorm." Kiana tilted her head, looking at him. "What? What's wrong with it?" He shook his head. "Nothing, just that... It's _here_ where those kids died. Just be careful of those two rooms, that one at the end of the hall, this one on your right, and the one on the far left." Zack lightly pushed Bryan, the four saying goodbye before heading in their separate directions.

It was now about two thirty at night. Most students were sleeping by this point, or preparing for the next day quite anxiously. Kiana was among those who were sleeping rather soundly. A loud noise had woken her from her slumber, seeing her lamp now on the ground, glass shattered and scattered on the floor. Her head tilted, brows furrowed in thought of how it could have possibly happened. It was then she felt the sensation along her face, reaching up and rubbing her cheek. Flinching in pain, she removed her hand from her cheek only to see red liquid now staining her fingers. Her mouth formed as though silently saying 'oh', remembering her conversation earlier.

"_-this one on your right,_" _Her eyes briefly glanced to the door on her right, listening to him and following his movements as he pointed out the other rooms. The best guess she could come up with was that these were the supposed rooms of the kids who had died. She smiled and waved to the three males as they left, slowly turning to the door on her right. Was all of this true? Rather anxiously she opened the door, quietly looking around and sighing. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the fact she didn't have a roommate. She grinded her teeth together, trying to reassure herself that everything would be okay. After some time, she had finally calmed herself enough that her anxiety wasn't bothering her and was able to get to sleep._

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. She peeled the covers from her, taking out a medical kit she always kept near her and cleaned up the cut on her cheek. After that, she gathered the glass off the ground, frowning at the idea of needing to buy another lamp. The thoughts of ghosts being in the room with her plagued her mind, quietly tossing the shattered glass into the garbage. She sat on the edge of her bed, eyeing her phone and reaching for it before abruptly stopping. "No. It's too early to tell... I could just be making a big deal out of nothing, right? It's nothing... _right?" _She bit her lip, deciding to give it more time before jumping to conclusions. If something else happened, then maybe she'd call, but not now..._  
_


End file.
